The Villages
Welcome to the Village In Villagers and Heroes, players can own their own virtual homes. The place where you can buy a House is called a Village. Villages and Houses provide many Features and Services Houses provide * A House Locker * A Garden * An Animal Pen * And Residence in the Village Villages provide * Village Gather Nodes * A Community Vault * Advance Crafting Facilities (Kitchen, Smithy, Woodshop, and Tailory) * Village Benefits * And Daily Quests There are 2 types of Village. 'Public Villages' and 'Guild Villages'. Public Villages Public Villages are open to all. Any player can come and move in as long as there is room. Guild Villages A Guild Villages belongs to a Guild you must be a member of that Guild to buy a House in that Village. Reaching A Village You can access the Villages thru the yellow Portal in Ardent City. When you walk thru the portal or talk to Big Villy Realtor a pop-up screen with a list of villages on the server will appear. Villages in Green '''still have room while those in '''Red are full. Town Hall The Town Hall stands in the center of town. Players can read the bulletin board to find a list of Village Residents and stats about the Village. Houses Moving In To join a village you need to buy a House. To do so enter a village that still has room and find an empty lot. Click on the For-Sale Sign. To buy a house in a village, you need to have 50 silver, 20 copper ore, 20 iron ore and 20 pine or a house ticket which can be bought from the Item Shop. The Game will give you 1 free house ticket as part of the 'Becoming a Home Owner' Quest. The House Locker The House Locker is an extra storage vault provided to home owners. It is the house icon at the top of the Vault window. The Vault can be accessed by clicking on the front door of your house. The Garden Your Garden is located behind your House. You can use it to grow Vegetables, Fruits, Flowers, Spices, Exotic, and Magical Plants. Use your Gardening Skill to plant seeds, water plants, and harvest crops. As you do so your Gardening Level will increase giving you access to new and more useful seeds. Seeds can be bought at Seed Vendors, (one is located near the Community Vault) or by clicking on the sign at the edge of your Garden. Animal Pen The Animal Pen next to your Garden is where you will use your Ranching Skill. You will be given one sheep to start with and one slot in the Pen. By Feeding, Watering, Grooming, Playing with, and finally Sheering your Sheep you will increase the Level of your Animal as well as your Ranching Level. As your Animal levels up it will produce first more, then better resource items for your use. As your Ranching levels increase you will gain access to more types of Animals and more slots in the Animal Pen. There are 9 Slots total. To unlock # Build House # Gain Lv 5 # Gain Lv 10 # Gain Lv 20 # Gain Lv 30 # Gain Lv 40 # Buy from Item Shop (available at any time) # Buy from Item Shop (available at any time) # Buy from Item Shop (available at any time) Villages Village Gather Nodes Gather nodes is a term for any spot you click on to gain raw material such as Wood Trees, Fishing Spots, Insect Mounds, etc. and they are found around the Game World. Materials from the outside world are called "Natural Material" or "Naturals." Village Gather Nodes are a bit different. Village gathering nodes are specific to the item you want not the level. So instead of a Lv 1 Fishing Spot, Lv 2 Fishing Spot, and Lv 3 Fishing Spot The Village has a 'Minnow Fishing Spot,' a 'Banded Butterfish Fishing Spot,' and an 'Alewife Fishing Spot,' Stocking Bin Village gathering nodes need to be stocked and replenished in order to use. The first time a village stocks a Node it costs 50 Natural Material of the type you want to harvest. The Node will then contain 200 "Village Materials." After a villager (any member of the Village) pulls the last of the 200 Village Materials the node can be restocked for 20 Natural Material. The Green roofed Stocking bins are used to restock and keep track of how many Materials the node still has. Village Materials are used just the same as Naturals. The only difference is that they cannot be used to stock a Village Node. Note: Materials with different versions such as Minnows, ''Shining Minnows, and Glistening Minnows share the same node. '' Village gathering nodes still randomly drop gems but they also drop Cornucopias, a rare item that restore 5 spirit, 10 health. Community Vault The Community Vault is a vault that any member of the Village may put items in or take items out from (whether they put it in or not). Commonly used to share unusable equipment and unwanted items or to store Natural Material for restocking nodes. The Community Vault is not connected to the players Personal Vaults and can only be accessed thru the The Community Vault in the center of the Village. Village Improvement Projects A newly created village is an empty place. The Vault and Nodes stand empty, the landscape is littered with for-sale signs, the gates to the Lakeside and Graveyard are locked, and there is not a place to cook or craft in sight. What is a Village to do? Simple. Fill the nodes. Invite players to move in. Then work on the Village Projects. There are 10 projects to improve the Village. They are: * The Kitchen Project * The Smithy Project * The Woodshop Project * The Tailory Project * The Lakeside Project * The Graveyard Project * The Training Grounds * Statue of Frederick * Statue of Annabelle * Statue of Yorick The Kitchen, Smithy, Woodshop, and Tailory Projects each have 7 levels. When the 1st level is completed the Village gains a Crafting Station just like the ones found outside the Village. As more levels are completed the Crafting Stations gain Bonuses like Increased Exp, Decreased crafting costs, adding runes to equipment, faster crafting, and easier ways to make some Refined Materials. The Graveyard and Lakeside Projects open up new areas. Lv 1 gives access to new Daily Quests. While Lv 2 will allow players to move in to houses in the Graveyard and Lakeside, raising the Max number of Residents from 35 to 60. * Graveyard + 13 new Houses * Lakeside + 12 new Houses Completing Projects The only way to advance a Projects Completion level is for the Residents to donate items or gold to the Project. You can't just donate any item however. Each Project has a sign where you can check the Completion rate and find a list of items they will take to advance completion. Check the Village Projects page for more information. Village Benefits As your Village grows the Residents begin to receive Special Bonuses or "Village Benefits." These range from bonus experience, to increased chances of lucky finds. Check the Town Hall to see the Benefits for your Village. Statues only have aesthetic value and the Training Grounds give a new NPC that will eventually teach new fusion methods for battle.